Shadow Stalkers
by trinchardin
Summary: Sequel to 'The Monsters Are Real' - What if viruses were vampires? *FINISHED*
1. A Question of Bureaucrats

Title: Shadow Stalkers  
Author: trin_chardin  
Summary: What if viruses were vampires?  
Categories: Action/Original Character  
Author's Note: This follows the brief prequel "The Monsters Are Real". I'm certain most have already deduced what my wild idea was. For the benefit of those who haven't, the summary sums it up pretty well. Thanks also to the people who reviewed "Monsters" and "Emotion", especially the flattering 'welcome back' of Zephyr and MTS. It was much appreciated. ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix concept or anyone/anything in it - but I do own the original characters.  
  
-----  
  
Shadow Stalkers  
Chapter 1  
  
"Why can't I go in? People are dying!"  
  
Morpheus entered his office and nodded for Neo to follow. His unreadable expression remained blank while they were in view of the others. However, as soon as the door closed, he took on a stern look.  
  
"Never criticize me in front of the crew. We have to keep some semblance of order here."  
  
The younger man was silent for a long moment, then he let out a shaky sigh and sank down in a chair. Distractedly running a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes as if to compose himself.  
  
"I'm sorry," he finally whispered. "I'm just worried."  
  
"I understand. We all are. But, you know Trinity will be fine. Her condition's stable. You managed to get to her and pull out together in time."  
  
Neo opened his eyes and smiled wanly.  
  
"I know. ...But, people -are- dying. Something has to be done. -I- have to do something."  
  
"Go off half-cocked and you'll get yourself killed, Neo. You're the One, but these...things... If they can kill an Agent, they could be able to kill -you-."  
  
Morpheus sat down behind his desk and winced as he rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Besides, Zion has ceased operations as of the moment. Everyone has been pulled out of the Matrix. We've already lost more than a dozen operatives. And that's more that we can afford with or without you around."  
  
"So, they're taking this threat seriously."  
  
"They may be bureaucrats," Morpheus snorted, "But, they're not -that- stupid."  
  
"Then, what're we going to do about it?"  
  
"I've already given Tank the order to dock at a way station. We will be meeting a few Zion delegates there to discuss the situation. ...I spoke to one of my connections," he continued in a softer voice.  
  
"And?" Neo prodded.  
  
"It seems that the System has sent out broadcasts requesting an audience with Zion through selected representatives."  
  
"The System chose you."  
  
It was a statement.  
  
Morpheus nodded slowly.  
  
"For the System to contact us... This is bad."  
  
The other just gave him a grim smile in return.  
  
*****  
  
Morpheus straightened his collar and grimaced at his reflection. He hated his dress uniform. It was a drab olive with no insignas whatsoever. He might as well just wear a sack. With one last longing look at his usual clothes, he stepped out of his room and noticed Zaa, one of the new crew members. The dark-eyed Chinese man gave his standard half-bow. Traditional respect for authority was ingrained in the man. The bow was a habit Morpheus couldn't break in him, so he just nodded in response.  
  
"Tank said that we've arrived at the way station, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Zaa. ...Are the others ready?"  
  
"Yes, sir. But, the One is still at the med station."  
  
And there was -that-, too. Zaa refused to call Neo anything but 'the One'. The man still got flustered when that happened. Trinity found it funny.  
  
Speaking of Trinity...  
  
She'd gone out to check out a new recruit with a team of four. However, as soon as the thing came out of nowhere, she gave the order to scatter and make a run for it. One of the known facts about this new enemy was that, not only was it as strong as an Agent - it was also as -fast- as one. His Ex-O had taken point as usual and so she was the last to fall back. Fortunately, Tank had noticed the encounter and alerted Neo. The man had gone in soon enough to freeze time and get Trinity out of there. But, she still suffered from a serious gash at her throat. She'd come back from the Matrix unconscious and in a seizure. The new medic managed to stabilize her condition and she'd just regained consciousness the day before. Ever since then, Neo had spent most of his time at the med station.   
  
When he reached the place, he found the medic going over Trinity's charts. Del, the blonde programmer, sat on a nearby stool, singing softly as she sterilized some instruments. Morpheus wryly wondered how long it would be before the absent-minded doctor noticed the girl's crush on him.  
  
"Alt."  
  
The man peered over his make-shift spectacles at the sudden interruption.  
  
"Sir."  
  
There was that 'sir' again. Sometimes being a living legend was difficult. He missed his old crew and their casual, yet respectful behavior. The officiousness of the new members made him uncomfortable. He hoped they'd relax later on, rather than him having to get used to them.  
  
"How's your patient?"  
  
"She's fine, sir. I removed the IV today. She can eat on her own now."  
  
"Good." Morpheus nodded.   
  
He moved towards the curtained off area and coughed softly. Neo's head popped out from behind the screen and the man smiled brightly.  
  
"We're going already?" He asked.  
  
"We don't want to be late."  
  
"Go on, Neo." Trinity's voice said.  
  
Morpheus stepped around the curtain and smiled at his old friend. The woman smiled wanly back at him. Her face was still pale, but she did look better than she had the day before.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Neo gave her a jaunty salute and a quick kiss.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, Morpheus," she told him firmly.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Just make sure Neo doesn't put his foot in his mouth around the delegates." She smirked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She laughed at Neo's offended look and kissed him.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Her lover rolled his eyes and together, he and Morpheus left. As they walked down the gangplank, Neo cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
  
"So, what will these delegates be like?"  
  
"Oh, your average bureacrats."  
  
"...That doesn't sound good."  
  
"It's not supposed to," was the affable return. 


	2. Meetings and Meetings

Title: Shadow Stalkers  
Author: trin_chardin  
Summary: What if viruses were vampires?  
Categories: Action/Original Character  
Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. It was a rough start, but I seem to be getting my groove back. ^o^  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix concept or anyone/anything in it - but I do own the original characters.  
  
-----  
  
Shadow Stalkers  
Chapter 2  
  
Members of the Zion Elite Guard flanked the three delegates. At the head of the triumvirate sat a man with graying temples and a stern face lined with age. A younger man was at his right with a plastic smile and watchful eyes. A woman completed the trio. Her eyes were downcast as she took shorthand notes. Morpheus sat opposite the older man with Neo next to him. But, the seat reserved for Trinity remained vacant. Mirroring the guards across them, Zaa and another crew member stood at attention by one of the two doors.  
  
The crew of the Nebuchadnezzar listened as the stern-faced man explained the situation to them. Put simply, the System had contacted them. The machines had requested a meeting with Morpheus and Neo, considering they were the most widely known operatives. A neutral ground would be chosen within the Matrix and appropriate security measures taken.  
  
"Apparently, they think that the daytime is enough of a security measure from this...thing."  
  
Morpheus arched an eyebrow.  
  
"With all due respect, sir, how sure are we that this entire situation isn't part of an elaborate set-up to catch the One?"  
  
The man grimaced in chagrin.  
  
"Unfortunately, we don't," he replied dourly. "...But, it's a risk Zion is willing to take."  
  
With our lives. Morpheus thought grimly. How nice to be valued.  
  
"What safety measures are -we- allowed to take? ...And what makes the daytime safe enough?"  
  
"You can be fully armed. Besides, these are Agents. If he -is- the One..." The old man gave Neo a piercing look. "I'm sure he can handle them well enough."  
  
Neo smiled thinly. This was obviously one of the bureaucrats who doubted the prophecy.  
  
"And this matter of the daytime?" Morpheus prodded in order to divert attention from Neo.  
  
"Well..." A frown flickered for a moment on the man's face. "...The System considers these creatures to be viruses that have taken on the characteristics of mythical vampires."  
  
"You're kidding me," Neo snorted out.  
  
"I don't kid." The man glared at him.  
  
"Very well," Morpheus intereceded once more. "Did they volunteer any other information?"  
  
"Only that it would be beneficial for us to work with them - and that the contrary could prove fatal to humans trapped within the Matrix. ...I'm sure you understand now why we are willing to go such lengths. If they're lying, we could lose another operative. Maybe two. But, what if they're not? Would you want to be responsible for the genocide of our kind?"  
  
He was met with silence.  
  
"I thought not." A smirk.  
  
*****  
  
"So, what's the plan?"  
  
Morpheus stifled a sigh and looked at Avi's eager green eyes. Wavy red hair framed the face of a young girl, barely sixteen. She was curled up beside Zaa on a bench, in sharp contrast to his ramrod straight posture. It was strange to remember that they were together. Although Avi was a fresh recruit, Zaa was older and a transferee from another ship. He was twenty and free for seven of those years. Although their contrasting personalities led to occassional arguments, they seemed happy for the most part.  
  
Golden-haired Del was more subdued than Avi. She rarely spoke and spent most of her time programming on deck or helping out at the med station. She shared the bench with the couple, though her blue eyes often went longingly to the stool in a dark corner. Alt slouched there with half-lidded eyes. The apparently disinterested orbs of watery blue merely concealed the Zion-born's sharp analytical mind. A few feet away from him, another brunette sat on the mess hall counter. Dark brown eyes bore into Morpheus as the well-built man waited for a reply to Avi's query. Rak was another transferee. He was hard-working and possessed good fighting skills, but he was also a definite loner.  
  
Tank, Trinity, and Neo on another bench completed the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar. Even after five months, it was still difficult for everyone to mesh - especially since some kept pretty much to themselves. Morpheus surpressed another exhale of exasperation and finally spoke up.  
  
"We're going into the Matrix in three days to meet some Agents. In that time, I want everyone to run scenarios inside the Construct. Del and Tank, you're in charge of that. But, get input from Neo, Zaa, and Rak. Take into account anything that could go wrong. And I mean -anything-. As soon as we know the place, I want a list of exits. Trinity, you'll stick to the sidelines and supervise. No buts," he said firmly. "I want you to be fully recovered when we pull this off. And Alt, check your supplies. Make sure you have everything you need in case of an emergency. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Then, let's start. We only have three days." 


	3. Uncertainties and Instincts

Title: Shadow Stalkers  
Author: trin_chardin  
Summary: What if viruses were vampires?  
Categories: Action/Original Character  
Author's Note: Well, it wouldn't be fair if we didn't let the Agents get -their- say, right?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix concept or anyone/anything in it - but I do own the original characters.  
  
-----  
  
Shadow Stalkers  
Chapter 3  
  
"Have we received a reply?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Smith nodded at Brown's words and turned from the view of the city to look at the other's computer screen. Green code streamed down, a compressed version of the returned broadcast of the rebels. They'd finally agreed on a neutral ground after fierce debating during the three days prior to the agreed day and time. It was approximately 1800 more hours before their noon rendezvous. The last day was about to end. The sun would be setting in just a few more minutes. Outside, the sky was already starting to darken. Jones entered the room just as the other two checked their watches. It was time. Once Brown had risen from his seat, the three stood together at the center of the large room. Just as their programs left their hosts, a frown flickered on Smith's face.  
  
*We flee like cowards from those anomalies.* He said after the transfer was complete.  
  
Although the program's voice revealed no emotion, the erratic delivery of his communication hinted of his distate with the whole situation. The other two didn't enjoy the unnecessary downtimes either. They felt that it was keeping them from working efficiently. If a part of them could feel disturbed, it would be worried that their colleague was more concerned about pride than work efficiency. Machines did not feel pride. At least, not of -that- sort. However, the program known as Brown did note the fact that his colleague was wasting energy by stating an opinion. The malfunction was compounded by the fact that it was an observation that questioned the System's authority. Brown passed that observation over to their supervisor. That done, he felt it was his place to remind Smith of the order of things.  
  
*The System's decisions are not for us to question. Only to obey.* Brown stated firmly.  
  
*And it does not fall under our job description to deal with viruses.* Jones chimed in.  
  
*Whose is it then?* Smith countered. *The anti-virus programs were declared obsolete a century ago. Now, even the System is not safe from this outbreak. Stricter percautions should have been taken against a reoccurrence.*  
  
The other two fell silent. They could not deny that, but Brown felt he had to speak against words that hinted of outright rebellion.  
  
*The System's calculations did not predict such a possibility.*  
  
As soon as he blurted that out, he fell silent and wondered if Smith would actually speak openly against the System. The other paused.  
  
*...In either case, we are now forced to work with those rebels.*  
  
The communication delivery practically hissed with static at Smith's last word. For a moment, it was silent. Then, one of them spoke.  
  
*The System has its reasons. It need not share them with us. Even these anomalies have a place in the plan. The predictions may not have been mistaken. They could not be mistaken. The System is perfect.* Jones asserted.  
  
*The System is perfect.* Brown echoed.  
  
*It is.*  
  
Brown was uncertain if that was statement or a question on Smith's part. But, he purged the thought from his memory bank. For machines, there could be no uncertainties.  
  
*****  
  
"Everyone ready?"  
  
Morpheus looked around at his crew. Tank sat behind the collection of computer screens with a serious look on his usually cheerful face. Behind him, Alt leaned against a wall with his med kit resting on the floor next to him. Even with tension thick in the air, the man never lost his calm composure.  
  
Then, Morpheus turned to check on those who'd be going in with him. Neo had barely heard the question, his own attention focused on Trinity. She was clearly trying to reassure him that she was alright. But, rather than annoyance at his persistence, a soft look of indulgent affection slipped through her usual barriers. A half-smile flickered on Morpheus' face at the sight. A slight shake of his head and he went on to look over the others.  
  
Zaa stood with his arms crossed, just waiting for the order to go in. One of his hands was in the possession of Avi, her face set but eyes gleaming in excitement. Rak and Del stood on her other side. The blonde struggled between fear and control over her emotions, whereas Rak was as stoic as always.  
  
Still, Morpheus knew that they were all afraid to some extent. Fear of personal slip-ups... Fear of failure... Fear of death... Some of them may not return that day. There was always that chance. Deep inside, they all knew that.   
  
Morpheus smiled grimly and nodded to Tank.  
  
"Let's go in."  
  
They found themselves in a deserted building in downtown New York. As ordered, Zaa and Avi went out first to scout the area. Dressed as tourists, they easily blended in with the crowd. Morpheus followed seconds later in business attire with Neo and Trinity at his heels. The pair were out-fitted as a family on their weekend out. Trinity had programmed her hair to grow onto her shoulders and tied it back. A striped dress and a stroller completed her assemble. Rak and Del came out last, serving as the rear guard.   
  
Just steps away from each other, always within sight, they walked towards the rendezvous point. There, Zaa immediately took out his camera and started to take pictures. A few minutes later, he nodded at Avi and she bought an ice cream cone. At that signal, Morpheus sat on bench and unfolded a newspaper. Neo and Trinity came just seconds later and sat down next to him to coo at their 'baby'. Just a few feet away, Del subtly nodded her head. They had not been followed. Then, she settled down on a blanket and started to sketch. Circling all of them, Rak walked about in a sanitation uniform and speared pieces of trash. Five more minutes. Just as the last second passed, the Agents arrived.  
  
It was hard to fight the instinct to run. 


	4. Corruption and Its Consequences

Title: Shadow Stalkers  
Author: trin_chardin  
Summary: What if viruses were vampires?  
Categories: Action/Original Character  
Author's Note: Sorry this came out so late. Muse went a'wanderin'... -_- Anyway, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix concept or anyone/anything in it - but I do own the original characters.  
  
-----  
  
Shadow Stalkers  
Chapter 4  
  
Three Agents were coming down the park pathway. They were familiar faces. One of them walked a step ahead of his two companions. When they reached the bench, that one went on to stop in front of Morpheus.  
  
"Morpheus."  
  
The newspaper went down.  
  
"Smith."  
  
"It's been some time."  
  
"It has."  
  
The Agent turned and nodded curtly to Neo and Trinity.  
  
"If you're ready, let's go. We have a table for six."  
  
The program turned on its heel and continued with its colleagues to walk across the street. At Morpheus' nod, the others trailed warily in their wake. It was a quaint little Chinese restaurant. Zaa and Avi took a table inside, while Morpheus, Trinity, and Neo followed the Agents into a private room. The rest of the team took their positions outside. Rak dodged into the neighboring alley where the back exit was, while Del sat down outside the French bistro next door.  
  
Once inside the room, Trinity sat in the chair closest to the door, pushing her prop aside and twisting her hair up. Gone was her placid maternal expression, replaced by a stern mask. Morpheus took his seat between her and Neo, while the Agents sat directly across them. After the waitress had taken their orders, a tense silence followed. After a moment's stare down with Smith, Morpheus finally clasped his hands before him and leaned forward.  
  
"Why do you need us to deal with these viruses?"  
  
Smith's face tightened at his words, but he did nothing to refute them.  
  
"Your kind created them. You can find the cure."  
  
"Do you seriously believe we would create something that hunts us down?"  
  
"Well, you are a suicidal lot," Smith stated deprecatingly. "No one within the Matrix could create it. Only someone outside could do that. ...And do you really think all humans are so self-sacrificing as to wish all that is good for - what do you call them? Coopertops? I am certain our last encounter proved that not all rebels are happy that they left the Matrix. They may even envy those left inside. Think what that could do? ...But, let's give them the benefit of the doubt." Sarcasm laced the Agent's words. "Suppose it isn't someone you 'freed'. Once you've 'saved the world', do you really think there will be room for everyone on your dying planet? Enough resources? Have you ever considered that Zion may have other plans for those within the Matrix?"  
  
By then, Neo's lips had thinned to a line.  
  
"Shut up, Smith," he hissed at the Agent.  
  
The program just smirked and leaned back in its chair.  
  
"And I thought you rebels preached about the truth."  
  
"Can we stick to the business at hand?" Morpheus said coldly. "So, you need us to find the cure. But, why would we need you?"  
  
"The Matrix is still ours. I should think you'd remember that. You can't do anything without our help. How can you find a cure when you know next to nothing about the disease? And what good is it in the first place if you can't get near the source?" Smith sneered. "Would you actually risk your precious One?"  
  
Morpheus remained silent.  
  
"I thought not. Besides, you claim that you want to save the people oblivious to your cause. How can you save them if they're dead?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We compared these viruses to vampires. The two do share similar traits. As of the moment, they are restricted by such parameters as nocturnal environment and territorial lines. They cannot feed during daytime settings or enter private areas without the invitation of the territorial host. Only public zones are open to them. However, even that is changing." Smith frowned. "One of them entered a building and killed an Agent inside. They are evolving. It will not be long before they can hunt during the day. ...They are also growing in number. They corrupt the programs of their victims and change them to follow theirs. If the corruption does not stop, the Matrix will be forced to reboot - "  
  
"And everyone inside dies."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"...You want an alliance."  
  
Smith's eyes bore into a smirking Morpheus.  
  
"Do we have a choice?"  
  
"We will have to discuss this with Zion."  
  
"Feel free to do so. It's not just our existence on the line. As each second slips past, we come a step closer to your mythical apocalypse. The fools in Zion may think you do not need the people within the Matrix. But, consider this. If you have no coopertops, you have no rebels. And if you have no rebels, who will fight your war? We can actually start over. The question is...can you in a new Matrix?" 


	5. Acting on the Go Signal

Title: Shadow Stalkers  
Author: trin_chardin  
Summary: What if viruses were vampires?  
Categories: Action/Original Character  
Author's Note: I've been fighting with writer's block as of late - and trust me, that's almost as hard as dealing with Agents. ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix concept or anyone/anything in it - but I do own the original characters.  
  
-----  
  
Shadow Stalkers  
Chapter 5  
  
"Zion's given us the go signal."  
  
Trinity and Neo had already known the decision. In support of their captain, they kept silent. Poker faces were the only hint of their disapproval. The rest of the crew were more verbal. After a moment's chaos, Morpheus held his hand up for silence. When they'd toned down, he spoke once more.  
  
"We all know about the risks involved in working with Agents. Zion does as well." Rak snorted in disbelief. "But, we don't have a choice. The Agents may be masters at manipulating the truth, but this time they're not lying. Sources within the Matrix confirm everything they said."  
  
"So, how does this work, sir?" Zaa asked.  
  
He and Alt had been the only crew members silent the entire time. Morpheus did not reply immediately as the others stared curiously at him.  
  
"Del, you and Tank are going to create a program that will link our Construct with the Matrix. It will serve as a neutral ground where we can work together. I want several firewalls around it. Nothing goes in or out without approval. The last thing we want is for this virus to enter our network. Can you handle that?"  
  
Tank tried to seem confident as Del nodded nervously.  
  
"We don't have enough time, so we're going to be working round-the-clock on five hour shifts. I'm afraid you won't be getting much sleep in the next few days, Neo." The One smiled wanly. "I want you with the assigned person and the Agent whenever possible. When you're not there, Trinity and I will take over. Alt, you're going to share shifts with Tank. You're to keep an eye on everything that goes on. If anything seems off, report it at once. Now, assignments..."  
  
Everyone tensed immediately.  
  
"Rak, you're working with Agent Jones. Avi with Brown, and Zaa with Smith. Del, you're going to have to go in whenever a programmer is needed. Other than that, I want you here. Use the information gathered to find an anti-virus. The sooner it's found, the less time we have to spend with them. Understood?"  
  
The crew could only nod.  
  
*****  
  
Smith walked down the four sides of the containment room as he waited for the humans to appear. He'd arrived earlier than expected so as to gauge rebel defenses. There had been a delay at the unexpectedness, but he'd been allowed to enter even when his hosts were not yet present. As he waited, he had to admit that their firewalls held against his prodding. With a sniff of grudging approval, he went to the table at the center and sat down. Neo and Zaa found him there seconds later. At their arrival, Smith spoke at once.  
  
"There has been another attack."  
  
"An Agent."  
  
"Of course. Your kind have fled."  
  
Smith's lips thinned in annoyance.  
  
"The stronger viruses are starting to break through the security parameters. ...But, we can discuss that later. As of the moment, I am to inform you as to the circumstances of the victims post-corruption. It may have escaped your attention that after corruption the residual self-image of your kind immediately disappears from the Matrix. This goes against a standard death wherein the RSI remains even after death. As for Agents, once corrupted, the programs become unsalvageable and contaminate their human hosts. We have detained two such victims. They're mentally unstable and cannot communicate coherently. We cannot risk further contamination by bringing them in contact with a human psychologist - "  
  
"So, you want -us- to interrogate them," Neo said wryly.  
  
"That would be the most logical thing," Smith agreed.  
  
"We would have to go inside the Matrix...which isn't a very safe place right now."  
  
"I am certain you will have to agree that the benefits highly outweigh the risks."   
  
Neo was silent for some time. Smith was sure that he was somehow communicating with Morpheus. This one's abilities had certainly increased since their last encounter. It would be dangerous to underestimate him a second time. Smith would keep an eye on him.  
  
"Very well," Neo finally said. "We will follow you inside. Where will we meet?"  
  
"The same as before."  
  
Neo nodded his head and Smith felt his code disperse at his command. Working without a host was a difficult thing to adjust to, but it also stirred a strange feeling in him. The closest name he could find for it was freedom. It was disturbing. Smith immediately ceased that line of thought as he materialized inside the Chinese restaurant. An uneasy Brown waited there. Jones was just outside the private room with some plainclothes policemen.   
  
"They are coming?" Brown asked.  
  
"They are," Smith said, nodding.  
  
"Good. I would hate to think that our preparations were for nothing."  
  
Before they knew it, Neo and another rebel appeared in their midst.  
  
"Where are they?" 


	6. Shapeshifter in the Red Room

Title: Shadow Stalkers  
Author: trin_chardin  
Summary: What if viruses were vampires?  
Categories: Action/Original Character  
Author's Note: Still struggling with writer's block, but muse has been more cooperative lately. I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Hope it lasts. ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix concept or anyone/anything in it - but I do own the original characters.  
  
-----  
  
Shadow Stalkers  
Chapter 6  
  
Neo idly fingered the collar of his jacket as they materialized inside the Matrix. Ever since this mission had begun, Morpheus had instituted a new rule - plainsclothes. He called it hiding in plain sight. Blending in with the regular coppertops made it harder for Agents to pinpoint them with normal Matrix vision. That came in handy if they needed to flee the scene. Hopefully, it would be just as difficult for the viruses. The strict no-leather dress code also made it easier to conceal weapons in clothes and handy props. Trinity's 'baby carriage' from the last insertion had held a bomb. That had been another safeguard. Zion hadn't wanted to risk the chance of the Agents getting their hands on Morpheus again. They had still been updating the codes to the mainframe during that outing. Now, they had a brand new set of codes, which left Morpheus in the dark until the end of this mission.   
  
An innocent smile was flashed at Smith. The Agent was obviously annoyed at their abrupt appearance, while its colleague had visibly tensed. A hand was frozen near its concealed weapon. With no shame, it withdrew its hand at the sight of Neo and nodded towards a door.  
  
"If you will follow me," Brown stated in a curt tone.  
  
Neo nodded at Zaa and the two trailed behind the two Agents. Although his posture hinted of easy confidence, his mind was set at the edge, wary of betrayal. He had caught the end of the Agents' conversation and it did little to reassure him that everything was aboveboard.  
  
However, when he stepped into the other room, it was hard not to let his guard slip. They were still in the restaurant, the dingy surroundings said as much. It was obvious that the Agents didn't want to risk setting up a 'bridge' to their own building. Neo doubted that it was in respect of neutral ground on the Agents' part. Rather, they must have wanted to avoid an obvious hot spot.   
  
The room's walls were a dark red, which was marred by peeling paint and a thick layer of dust. Used furniture was piled up in a jumbled stack. They were barely seen in the dim light of a single hanging bulb. Yet, the small confines comfortably held a table at its center. Five chairs surrounded it with one already occupied. It was the creature there that truly held Neo's attention.  
  
A young working-class woman fidgeted in the chair for one moment. Then, the outlines of her slim figure blurred and a ramrod-straight Agent materialized. The image erratically flickered from one to the other, giving the appearance of a specter. The woman was clearly frightened. Her eyes were a wide, watery blue and whenever the apparition morphed into her, a babble of words escaped her lips. Her darker side, on the other hand, seemed to be the picture of detached calm. It was a jarring contrast.  
  
"Where is the other one?" Neo finally broke the silence.  
  
Smith turned from his silent conversation with Brown.  
  
"The human killed himself as the others did."  
  
With a growing feeling of nausea, Neo realized that not all the dark red in the room was paint. Lips pursed, he nodded briefly at Smith.  
  
"Well then...shall we start?"  
  
The Agents sat down on familiar steel chairs. Neo had to hide a smile at the sight of them. It was a clear attempt to recreate the atmosphere of their interrogation room. The man took the seat next to Smith and motioned for Zaa to take the one farthest from the Agents. A slender folder sat on the metal tabletop. Flipping it open, Neo tried to block out the woman's prattle as he skimmed through the material. He finally handed the duplicate to Zaa for safe-keeping and turned to the distraught woman.  
  
"Have you communicated with the Agent?" He asked Smith.  
  
"He has been corrupted. Communication is prohibited."  
  
"Not even verbally?"  
  
"His gibberish was as bad as hers when he first spoke. He stopped talking yesterday."  
  
"So, we're left with her."  
  
With a mental sigh, Neo gathered his nerve and suddenly reached across the table to put his hand on the woman's. Startled, she paused for a second. There was another shape-shifting and the hand was jerked back.  
  
"Stop that," Smith snapped.  
  
The hand was sullenly returned to the table and Neo regained possession of it. The woman had come back again, but so had her babbling. Ignoring her words, Neo held her gaze and spoke.  
  
"Azura, that's your name, isn't it?" The woman nodded with a pitiful sniff as Neo smiled at her. "That's a nice name. Now, Azura, we're here to help you."  
  
"What's happening to me? Am I going crazy? ...Am I going to die? I don't want to die!"   
  
"You won't die. Not if you tell us what happened. If we understand your condition, we can find a cure. We want to help you. Let us. Tell us what happened."  
  
"I don't remember! I don't! It's like a blur - "  
  
Morph in...out.  
  
"I've forgotten things I should remember. My age - "  
  
"Her memory bank's been corrupted," Smith stated flatly.  
  
"Am I married? I remember a little girl. No, a boy - "  
  
"Azura, focus," Neo prodded kindly. "What happened that night?"  
  
"It was dark. Well, it was night after all..." A nervous laugh.  
  
In...and out.  
  
"I was on my way home. Then, I was in an alley. How did I get there? I don't remember! I -am- going crazy!"  
  
"That must have been the moment Johnson was corrupted," Brown noted.  
  
"You aren't," Neo reassured the woman. "What else do you remember? You were in the alley. Were you alone?"  
  
"No...there was someone else. It was so cold. I remember that. My neck felt numb...and it was wet. But, it wasn't raining - "  
  
"Did the other person say anything?"  
  
"He was telling me to drink. ...Drink what? I don't remember!" She wailed. "What's wrong - "  
  
"Shut up, human!"  
  
Neo was thrown back as the hand he held was forcefully yanked away. They all watched in morbid fascination, while big hands wrung at their own neck. They'd morph into slender ones that tore at a non-existent hold as the woman screamed. Then, they'd clutch at the neck once more. The body collapsed to the floor, twitching violently as it continued to morph. Then, a shot rang out. Guns drawn instinctively, Neo and Zaa turned on the Agents. Smith gave them a tight-lipped smile as he raised his hands in mock-surrender. He still held his gun in one hand. After a tense moment, he returned it to its holster.  
  
"I believe we have learned all we can from Mrs. Plath. ...Shall we leave the Matrix now?" 


	7. The Sweet and The Sour

Title: Shadow Stalkers  
Author: trin_chardin  
Summary: What if viruses were vampires?  
Categories: Action/Original Character  
Author's Note: Sorry...my internet server's been down the past few weeks. Hate it with "the fire of a thousand suns...that's a direct quote". -_- Thanks also to those who've taken the time to review, not only to praise, but to point out areas of improvement. It was much appreciated. ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix concept or anyone/anything in it - but I do own the original characters.  
  
-----  
  
Shadow Stalkers  
Chapter 7  
  
"Do you have the pattern of the corrupted code, Del?"  
  
Morpheus leaned over the young programmer's shoulder as her fingers flew over the keyboard. She nodded jerkily at his question, fingers never stopping. At the main monitor a few feet away, Tank continued to forward collected data to her. Even though Smith had terminated the other Agent, its contaminated program could still be seen in the scrolling code of the Matrix. The corruption leeched slowly into its surroundings even as the System struggled to contain it. All over the Matrix, things were slowly falling apart around its oblivious inhabitants. Seconds seemed to be slipping away faster and faster.  
  
"I think I'm onto something," she muttered breathlessly.  
  
"That's good. Keep on working at it," Morpheus encouraged.  
  
He moved away from her and headed towards Tank and the perpetually present Alt. At the moment, Trinity was sparring with Rak in the Construct. Avi was the only one down below as she rested in her quarters. It would be her shift after Zaa.  
  
"How's Neo and Zaa?" Morpheus asked Tank.  
  
"They're just about to leave the Matrix."  
  
"Then, pull out Trinity and Rak. I don't want to risk them being too near the containment room with an Agent around."  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain."   
  
As Alt attended to Rak's minor injuries, Morpheus turned to Trinity.  
  
"Get some rest - "  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"You need it more. We're taking over during Rak's shift. Tell him to get some shut-eye and wake up Avi. She's up next."  
  
Trinity nodded tersely, lips pursed in disapproval. Her captain watched her disappear down the dark corridor with Rak and then went back to Tank.  
  
"Are they in?"  
  
"They are now."  
  
Morpheus heard light footsteps behind him. He turned to find Avi stifling a yawn. With a small smile, he motioned for her to take a seat.  
  
"Are you ready for your shift?"  
  
She just smiled wanly in return.  
  
"It'll be alright," he reassured her. "Neo will be with you."  
  
With a terse nod, she started to stretch her lethargic limbs. Despite the tension, she managed a cheeky grin when her lover was pulled out.  
  
"Out on a date with another woman?" She teased him after a quick kiss.  
  
"Oh, our chaperone made sure it didn't go far," was his dry response.  
  
Even Alt had to smile at that.  
  
"Be careful, Avi," Zaa continued in a more serious tone.  
  
"Always, love. Always." She flashed him a pensive smile.  
  
One last kiss and she went in.  
  
Zaa stood behind Tank to watch the view screen until Morpheus told him to rest. The Chinese man nodded after a while and with one last look at the monitor, he left. Inside the containment room, Avi and Brown went over the few witness reports that existed. As they did, Del collated the new data. Then, she called the others' attention with a soft curse. They turned to see her gingerly holding out a sprained wrist.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Tank, take over," Morpheus ordered. "Alt, can you take her to the infirmary?"  
  
"Yes'ir."  
  
In the cool stillness of the med station, the tension was thick. Alt for all his feigned indifference could not ignore the feelings the other had professed just recently. Yet, he also could not find the words to break the walls that had suddenly risen between them. It was Del who did so.  
  
"You hate me...don't you?"  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"But, you don't love me."  
  
"Del - " A soft sigh.  
  
"...Why? Just tell me."  
  
"I can't answer that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She leaned in closer, her tear-stained face uplifted to his. To Alt's dismay, he realized that he was trapped between her and the counter...and he could not find it in himself to push her away. She was so close. He could smell the soft scent of standard soap in her hair. That and a whiff of her. Just her. If it had been a different situation, he would have smirked at the persistence of his analytical side.  
  
"Del, you - "  
  
Morpheus cut himself off and cleared his throat in embarrassment. Averting his eyes from the sight, he started to move away from the door he'd just opened.  
  
"You're needed inside the containment room," he finished flatly.  
  
"...Yes, sir."  
  
She turned her head towards the wall to wipe her eyes dry. When Alt saw her face again, it had been schooled into a mask that gave nothing away. Without another word, she followed Morpheus out the door and down the corridor. Only when the echo of her last footstep had faded away did Alt let himself answer the questions that lingered in the air like ghosts.  
  
"I do love you, Del. I do," he whispered to himself. "But, I'm too old for you."  
  
He examined his worn hands with their slender long fingers. They were still shaking.  
  
"Too old for a young girl who hasn't seen enough to know what love really is. Love is beautiful. Precious because it is hard-won. But, it is also long hours of waiting for what will not return... Despair in death... Cold nights alone... Love is also loss. ...Infatuation isn't love, and that is all you have to offer me now. Infatuation and innocence. ...Besides I am too old for you," he repeated.  
  
In the oppressive silence, his words sounded hollow, even to himself. His righteousness was a bitter comfort, but he persisted on clinging on to it. After all, it was all he had left. 


	8. A New Strain

Title: Shadow Stalkers  
Author: trin_chardin  
Summary: What if viruses were vampires?  
Categories: Action/Original Character  
Author's Note: I hate my *bleep* computer and internet. -_- Finally, I can post this chapter! ^_^ Oh and I'm sure you've noticed that the tone of this series has changed - with sentiments of a soap opera instead of the promised "Action/Adventure". Is that good or bad? ^_^ Please feel free to voice your opinion. For the meantime, here's some action - and a plot twist to spice up the situation. ^_^   
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix concept or anyone/anything in it - but I do own the original characters.  
  
-----  
  
Shadow Stalkers  
Chapter 8  
  
Del closed her eyes for a moment then slowly opened them to adjust to the blinding whiteness of the containment room. Avi sat at a table just a few feet away. Her fingers ran through her braided red hair, only to tangle. A nervous habit. Unconscious of it, she absently moved away her hand and then returned it to smooth back the disturbed strands. An auburn-haired Agent was seated across her, his head similarly bent over a thick stack of papers. Neither looked up at her arrival. Only Neo greeted her. With a reassuring nod, he pulled a chair out of nothingness and offered it to her. He himself remained standing with a vigilant eye on the one known as Brown.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"We compiled a list of similarities in the witness reports," Avi said. "Look them over."  
  
Del arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You called me in for this?"  
  
"You need to see this also."  
  
Brown turned a laptop to face the young programmer.  
  
"I chronologically arranged these visuals to aid you."  
  
With a jab on the keyboard, the Agent opened the file.  
  
After the second time, Del understood the pattern that the others had spoken about. Like a predator at work, the vampire pack had hit at specific places and not the random that they'd originally thought.   
  
"The rationale behind the madness." She smiled.  
  
"Precisely." The Agent nodded tersely in return.  
  
"What I don't understand is how they'd know there would be someone there to hit on?" Avi asked with a frown.  
  
"They probably didn't...they just lay in wait," Neo said with a grim smile.  
  
"The variables of their prey appearing in those areas are high," Brown agreed. "They did not have long to wait."  
  
"If we're comparing these...things to animals, then the pattern should repeat itself. Look here." Del pointed to a roughly sketched diagram. "It's already begun. This should be next."  
  
"A routine scan will be held in that area in two hours," Brown stated flatly.   
  
Neo checked the clock for time within the Matrix.  
  
"That's going to be six a.m.," he said, meaningfully.  
  
"Considering the time frame, evolution to a higher state is not unlikely. They may have already broken through the environmental settings."  
  
"Two hours?" Del hissed at the Agent. "That's not enough. I need more time!"  
  
"Then, we'll just have to work faster," Brown said, expressionlessly.  
  
"That's easy for you to say, Super Agent," Avi snapped at the program.  
  
"And there's another thing," Del cut in, nervously. "If what you say is true and they've evolved...I'll need a new code sample."  
  
"Shit," Neo cursed under his breath.  
  
"Under these time constraints...I'm going to have to go in with you guys and get it first-hand."  
  
Avi stared in disbelief at the blonde.  
  
"But, you're not qualified for this sort of field work! Neo?"  
  
She turned to the silent One. He snapped out of his stupor.  
  
"She's right," Neo cut in. "She's coming. Morpheus' orders."  
  
He looked gravely at the girl.  
  
"You think you can do this?"  
  
"I have to," she said, softly.  
  
"Then, let's go in. ...Brown?"  
  
A nod from the Agent and all four disappeared from the room.  
  
*****  
  
The group found themselves in the dusty remnants of a condemned building. The first rays of sunlight were already starting to taint the sky a rosy pink. But, dim streetlights still illuminated the back alleys of the city's gangland territory. Del wrinkled her nose and stifled a sneeze as Avi stood at attention behind her chair. The redhead kept a wary eye at the only door out, tapping fingers at her gun holster. Meanwhile, Neo and Brown watched the streets from the window, their dark shadows cast across the room. Then, the phone's shrill ring cut through the overwhelming silence.  
  
Brown just eyed the newcomer blankly, while Neo's lips pursed in disapproval.   
  
"You need backup," Trinity calmly stated.  
  
The Agent turned back to the window without another word. Jones walked below.  
  
"Why do you still have routine scans? We aren't around. At least not now."  
  
"Routine," Brown flatly returned.  
  
"That or a safety percaution in case we -are- the ones behind the virus?"  
  
The Agent didn't respond to Neo's quip.  
  
"How's Del supposed to take a new code sample for Tank to download into our system?" Trinity asked. "We need actual interaction with the virus...and you can't go near them until we know how dangerous they really are, Neo."  
  
"I could get her close enough and then pull her out afterwards," Brown volunteered emotionlessly. "I have the advantage since the virus no longer holds the element of surprise."  
  
"But, it still moves as fast - if not faster - than you guys do," Neo retorted. "We can't risk that."  
  
"There's no other option."  
  
"He's right, Neo."  
  
"Del...you're sure?"  
  
The young girl nodded as she rose from her chair.  
  
"How will we do this?" 


	9. Hunter Becomes Hunted

Title: Shadow Stalkers  
  
Author: trin_chardin  
  
Summary: What if viruses were vampires?  
  
Categories: Action/Original Character  
  
Author's Note: Someone pointed out that this seems to have hints of BLADE2. Good point. But, trust me. It wasn't intentional. ^_^ Another thing, I find amusing is how...   
  
*CUE RELOADED SPOILER*  
  
...the Oracle stated in RELOADED that Matrix anomalies happen to appear in the form of ghosts, werewolves, and the like. That was also a coincidence. It also happens that the pre-written start is remeniscent of Smith and his ability to duplicate himself through over-riding programs. Strike three, and I'm out. ^_^ Must be psychic. ...There is no spoon.  
  
*CUT RELOADED SPOILER*  
  
Sorry, I took so long to get this out. I've been out of town as of late. Thanks to those who've taken time to review this as well as my other Matrix fanfiction. Love you guys. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix concept or anyone/anything in it - but I do own the original characters.  
  
-----  
  
Shadow Stalkers  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Agent had a ready answer for the programmer.  
  
"I will have to enter your RSI."  
  
"Wait a moment! That's out of the question!"  
  
"It's the only way," Brown flatly told Neo.  
  
"He'll take over her body!" Avi hissed.  
  
"We need to talk to Morpheus," said Trinity.  
  
"There's not enough time. If we're going to do this, we need to do this now."  
  
As Brown spoke, a clock started to sound the time for ten. Neo turned to Del.  
  
"We can still pull out and find another way - "  
  
"No." She shook her head. "We finish this now."  
  
"Neo..."  
  
"It's her choice, Trin." Then, his voice turned harsh. "This is strictly an in-and-out job, Brown. If you try anything on her once this is through..."  
  
The Agent just turned away from him to face Del. He held out his hands to her and she took them, face pale and drawn. Without warning, there was the buzz of an Agent leaving its host and then, suddenly Brown stood in the girl's place. A stunned homeless man blinked at them. Before he could say a word, Neo took his hand and caused him to lose consciousness.  
  
The two women watched warily as Brown put a hand to his earpiece.  
  
"Movement below."  
  
"Then, get going."  
  
The Agent leapt out of the window to land stories below with cat-like grace. Trinity then turned to Neo with a questioning glance. Avi mirrored her expression even as her blue eyes anxiously observed the Agent's progress towards its colleague.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"I don't think we should use this line again. Let's go."  
  
"We aren't leaving Del, are we?" Avi asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Of course not. ...But, those vampires aren't picky about their prey. The line should tell them we're here. So, let's not make it easy for them."   
  
Neo turned and headed for the door. Just as his fingers grazed the knob, he froze.  
  
"Out the window. Now."  
  
"Neo - " Trinity started.  
  
Her lover pushed her impatiently as he reached for his holster with the other hand. Although still confused, the two women instinctively reached for their own pieces. Neo's authoritive voice had already set Avi on automatic mode. Gun in one hand, she rested a foot on the shaky window sill.  
  
Then, the door crashed down.  
  
"A little too late for that, don't you think, Merc?"  
  
"Quite so, Johnson."  
  
The trench-coated man smirked at his companion. The Agent returned it with an unsettling smile as he stepped into the room. Neo remained where he stood, an impassive barrier between the newcomers and the women behind him. Then, the other man flashed his teeth in a pleased feral smile.  
  
"Well, hello, Avi."  
  
Outside, the sun continued to rise.  
  
*****  
  
Brown struggled to retain his composure as he over-rode the rebel's RSI program. A barrage of erratic code hit him. It confused him. He immediately contained the code and initiated a lock down in that sector. That done, he continued towards where he'd seen Jones last. The street was now bathed in the glow of the morning sun. Yet, shadows still clung to the graffiti-graced walls and one darker than the rest lingered in the cool darkness.  
  
The Agent stopped in his steps as he recognized the broad-shouldered frame of his colleague. It was clear that the other program was not alone. Standard-issue shades lay crushed at his feet and his eyes... Brown realized that it was the first time he'd seen them. There was a familiar look in them. Like the eyes of rebels just before they took them down. That was disturbing enough, but when he looked deeper he found the other's code to be fading fast. All of which could have something to do with the fangs sunk deep into his jugular vein. 


	10. The Complexity of Code

Title: Shadow Stalkers  
  
Author: trin_chardin  
  
Summary: What if viruses were vampires?  
  
Categories: Action/Original Character  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. ^_^ Muse went MIA. Thanks to the reviewers out there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix concept or anyone/anything in it - but I do own the original characters.  
  
-----  
  
Shadow Stalkers  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Go."  
  
Neo pushed Trinity towards Avi and the window as he started to manipulate the code around them. Without another word, Trinity took the arm of the other woman and leapt out the window to hit the roof across the street. Neo knew that she was already on the phone with Tank. He could sense the disturbance in the code as a connection was opened to outside the Matrix. The two would be safe. Trinity trusted him to be the same, to return to her in one piece. He had no intention of failing her.  
  
With a smirk, he watched as the code quickened and the room slowed. Smiles were meant to be flashes of happiness - or malice. They were not meant to be savored slowly, unless intended as a kiss, the mirror dance of contented lips. When slowed, each crease of skin, each flash of teeth was part of a grotesque parade, crude in its simplicity. It worsened as smile turned to snarl, and an attempt to run seemed to leave one in mid-air. Neo watched the sluggish motion with grim satisfaction as he backed away. Jumping lightly onto the window ledge, he continued to watch the show.  
  
Then, with a salute of his hand, he stepped off. The sudden burst of flames licked harmlessly at his clothes. Daywalkers could defy the sun, but they were no match for fire. With a smooth turn of the heel, Neo calmly walked away from the inferno. But, when he reached Brown's side, his composure slipped for a moment.  
  
The auburn-haired Agent stood stiffly with his gun in hand and arm resting limply at his side. He stared dumbly at the dead body in front of him.  
  
"Where's Jones?" Neo asked, his eyes on the look out.  
  
"I shot him," the Agent replied, an unusual edge to his voice.  
  
Neo eyed him sharply, then continued to scout the area.  
  
"It's not like he's dead."  
  
"I'm not supposed to shoot him. It's against my programming," Brown insisted.  
  
"I'm sure he's found another host. He's fine. ...Where's the vampire that did this to him?"  
  
At that, the Agent snapped out of his stupor and scanned the immediate surroundings.  
  
"I - "  
  
Neo tensed as unfamiliar code infiltrated the familiar pattern. Smoke took shape, and a beautiful woman stepped out of mid-air. She smirked at him from behind Brown. All this unfolded within brief seconds as if to taunt his ability to slow time. Then, she bared her crimson-tainted teeth in a feral smile and he saw her coded hand reach forward into Brown. The Agent uttered a soft gasp as she clenched and twisted, code intermingling. Driven into action, Neo kicked up a stray pipe. It flew into his hand and without hesitation, he thrust it into her chest. Her eyes widened, then dust slowly settled to the ground. Without a second glance, Neo knelt at Brown's side.  
  
The Agent's shades had shattered on the ground next to him. His eyes stared glassily up at Neo, as if unseeing. It was some time before the One realized that they were a familiar shade of blue. The choked out name that followed only confirmed his worst fear.  
  
"Neo?"  
  
Neo. Not Mr. Anderson. Neo.  
  
"It's going to be alright, Del."  
  
*****  
  
"How the hell could this happen?"  
  
Morpheus watched the monitors as Neo and Trinity stood behind him. Not far away, Alt observed Del's vital signs, her still body now plugged into the Construct. Aside from them, the deck was empty, cleared under the captain's orders.  
  
"Brown over-rode Del's RSI so we could acquire the code sample. Everything was in control. I'd checked his code right after, and he'd willingly closed off her sentient self from his programming. Technically, he was just using her as he would use any other host. But..."  
  
He sighed and then continued at Trinity's encouraging nod.  
  
"His target had disappeared. I'd thought the code sample from the ones that ambushed us would be enough. So, we were going to pull out. Then, the vampire reappeared. It turns out that the whole smoke transformation of vampires is true. She surprised Brown and messed with his code. In the process, she meshed his and Del's code."  
  
"Can you separate them?"  
  
"I don't know, Morpheus."  
  
"...Well, the good thing is that the two of them can now work on an anti-virus. But, after this is over, what then?" 


	11. Love and Sacrifice

Title: Shadow Stalkers  
  
Author: trin_chardin  
  
Summary: What if viruses were vampires?  
  
Categories: Action/Original Character  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, people! ^_^ Here's some mush for the romantics out there. Now, excuse me while I brainstorm for a Morpheus-Niobe fic. ^_~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix concept or anyone/anything in it - but I do own the original characters.  
  
-----  
  
Shadow Stalkers  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Zaa watched from half-lidded eyes as his lover walked about his room. He'd been asleep when she returned from her shift. When he woke, she was curled up in a chair, chin on her knees as she watched him. He'd blinked sleepily at her and started to speak, but she was suddenly on top of him. A slender finger silence him, and then her mouth was taking over his. He'd never seen her like that. There had been something frantic about their love-making.  
  
Now, he saw her nudge his pants aside to get hers off the floor. She found her top next and yanked it on. One of the snaps popped out and flew across the room to hit the door. At the broken silence, she suddenly started to cry. Only then did he push himself up and reach out to her. He took her by the waist and sat her on his lap. Leaning against the wall, he enveloped her in his embrace and gently stroked her hair.   
  
They could hear the shuffle of footsteps from the deck above. And down below, Rak's tinkering echoed from the engine room. But, except for the muffled sobs, the room was silent. For once, Zaa disliked the stillness. He'd grown used to hearing Avi's lilting voice, her laughter. He missed that now.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
Even to himself, it sounded odd.  
  
He was never the one to ask that question. It was always Avi. She was the one who knew when a fellow crew member needed someone to talk to. He'd never been any good at it. For a moment, he thought she'd started to answer him. Then, her lips pursed and she shook her head. He kept quiet and continued to hold her. He could wait until she was ready. Finally, her tears ceased and she pulled away to sit at the other end of the cot. Although she faced him, her eyes were fixed on the ground.  
  
"Did you know I was recruited by another ship?"  
  
He shook his head. No. She'd been at the Neb before him. He'd always assumed they'd been the ones to unplug her.  
  
"Their equipment had been destroyed," she explained as if she'd read his mind. "The Baltazar recruited me. A sister ship. His name was Mercury." Zaa froze, uncertain whether he wanted to hear the rest of her story. But, she continued. "I was the stereotypical computer nerd inside the Matrix. The girl with the glasses that no one noticed."  
  
"But, he noticed you."  
  
"Yes," she agreed wistfully, ignorant of his flat tone. "I was looking for answers, and he gave them. He came up to me one day and asked if I wanted to know the truth about the Matrix. I followed him and he freed me. Then, he disappeared. They lost track of him, and his body...it just died. The viruses had taken him. But, I didn't know that then. I cried every night after that. It was like the one constant in my life was gone."  
  
"You loved him."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
Zaa forced his voice to remain emotionless as he started to dress. He didn't know what to else to say. It had been stupid of him to think that she'd never been with anyone else before him. In the Matrix, fine. But, in the Real World... Why was she bringing this up just now? Was he suppose to compete with the memory of a dead man? Then, suddenly, he felt her slender arms wrap around him and she buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"I didn't want to fall in love with you. I didn't want to lose someone else. But, you made it hard. You've always been so sure of yourself...finally, I didn't think it could happen. I got over the fear. ...But, seeing him again...those dead eyes... It reminded me that each time we go inside the Matrix I can lose you somehow. ...And I don't want to be alone, Zaa. Not again," she whispered.   
  
He didn't know what to say in reply. He longed to reassure her, give her the words she needed to hear. But, he didn't want to lie to her. So, he just turned around and held her close, wishing it could be enough.  
  
The screech of the unoiled door jarred the silence a second time. Rak stuck his head inside. He didn't even blink at the sight of them. That was the thing about living aboard a ship. Hardly any privacy existed. Everyone knew who was sleeping with who, and what happened when.  
  
"Morpheus wants everyone on deck."  
  
And just like that it was over. She moved away from him and slipped on her shoes. He did the same and started to follow her out the door. Then, on a wild impulse, he took her hand and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you, Avi."  
  
A smile lit up her face.   
  
And that was enough.  
  
*****   
  
Tank was behind the computers as usual. What was odd was Neo being plugged in with only Del. And why was Alt at her side?  
  
"Tank...I thought it was Rak's shift?"  
  
"Change of plans." Tank smiled grimly.  
  
"...What happened?"  
  
"We had to enter the Matrix," Avi explained, her voice subdued. "Del needed a sample of the new virus strain. We were ambushed."  
  
"But, Del - "  
  
"She's fine," Tank said. "At least, physically. Neo toasted the vamps, but they'd already messed with Del and Brown's code." At Zaa's confused look, he continued. "Brown over-rode her RSI, so she could get close to the upgrades. When they messed with his code, it got mixed with hers."  
  
"Can't Neo - "  
  
Tank just shook his head. The entrance of Morpheus and Trinity cut off any further conversation. As Trinity watched the view screen over Tank's shoulder, Morpheus called for the others' attention.  
  
"Together, Agent Brown and Del have found an anti-virus solution."  
  
"But?" Rak retorted flatly.  
  
"Del could die in the process." 


	12. Forget Regret

Title: Shadow Stalkers  
  
Author: trin_chardin  
  
Summary: What if viruses were vampires?  
  
Categories: Action/Original Character  
  
Author's Note: Well, I've been distracted by other Matrix projects, but I felt bad about leaving this unresolved so I will do the mediocre thing and just post a pat, open ending. Sorry to those who've followed this story from the start, but I've seriously reached the end of the road with this fic. Thank you for your praise and support throughout this though. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix concept or anyone/anything in it - but I do own the original characters. Oh, and neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor the Rent musical is mine.  
  
-----  
  
Shadow Stalkers  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Agents had finally found the hide-out of the vampire coven. Hopefully, the 'Master' would be there as well. Deep underneath the city, the hand-picked group warily trailed their way through the sewers. Every once in a while where walls were thin, they could hear the screech of a passing subway train. But, the silence and the stench was almost always overwhelming, the darkness even more so. Their flashlights were but dim spots of brightness.  
  
With Brown at his side, Neo took point. Trinity was just a step behind with Morpheus, Zaa, and Avi. Rak trailed behind to make certain no one cornered them. And back on the Neb, Tank worked communications and kept an eye out for anything suspicious in adjoining tunnels. The subterranean sewers were truly a maze. At times, it felt like they were going around in circles. Only Tank's reassurance and Brown's confident stride kept them on their path.  
  
Then, the Agent abruptly stopped in his tracks and uncharacteristically shrugged towards the upcoming tunnel to their left. It had been a mannerism of Del's. It -was- a mannerism. She wasn't dead, the others reminded themselves. Still, seeing him unknowingly show her little quirks was eerie. Like the channeling of one long dead.  
  
Stifling the thought, the others silently readied their weapons, backs to grimy tunnel walls. Knee-deep in murky water, it was difficult for them to move quietly. And the occassional skitter of unseen rats would hardly do much to conceal the sound of their movements from vampires that heard almost everything.  
  
It was like walking straight into a trap with eyes open.  
  
Neo edged forward first with Brown facing him. He looked back at them with a questioning look and they nodded back in return. They were ready. The plan was for him to slow time for the first few moments so that when the others followed it wouldn't be right into the line of fire. With one last wry smile for Trinity, Neo ducked in with Brown behind him. The next few seconds was a blaze of fire bombs and holy water. In the whirls of death's dance, stakes rose and fell. Avi had joked earlier that she felt like Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But, her smile had been more like a grimace, and Rak's laugh had an edge to it. Zaa had kept quiet.   
  
When it happened, none of them really noticed, too caught up in fighting to keep themselves alive. But, Neo saw it from the corner of his eye. He watched as the one called Master sank its teeth into Brown's neck. His shades were off and Neo could see those blue eyes widen in instinctive panic. Struggle was useless, but still Brown persisted. Although Agents may not have known how to scream, Del wasn't one of them. She screamed. And even as the vampire leeched the life out of her, death crept in to claim it. Once their leader had fallen, the others became easy prey. Those who escaped the massacre would not survive the days to come.  
  
And outside the Matrix, the final solution flat-lined.  
  
*****  
  
Neo warily eyed the street crawling with the city's populace. Each one of them was a threat, a potential Agent. In the weeks that had passed, things had changed. Yes, the city was back to normal. But, new dangers replaced the old. Familiar Agents had disappeared, probably deemed obsolete and terminated. In their place came upgrades. Recent encounters proved that Neo could handle them, but he refused to be lax when it came to the safety of the others.   
  
When he saw the crowd thin for a moment, he motioned for Trinity and Rak to hurry across the square to the other side. Their exit was there. Those two hadn't been affected much by the recent events. As with Neo and Morpheus, it had been just another ordeal in their fight against the machines. But, it had clearly changed Avi and Zaa, binding them closer to each other. Alt, on the other hand... He had known the plan. He knew that Del fully intended to sacrifice herself. It had been the only way. Still, it was obvious how it affected him.   
  
The medic had handled Del's corpse himself. After that, he'd locked himself in his room. When he came out the next day, they saw that he'd withdrawn even deeper into himself. Morpheus had already started to talk about sending him back to Zion for therapy. And he probably would have if competent medics weren't so hard to find. Brooding or not, they all knew that Alt still did his job well.  
  
Neo pushed the idle train of thought to one side and watched Rak's code leave the Matrix. Trinity was next. She paused at the phone for a moment, a concerned look on her face. He smiled reassuringly at her and after a moment, she returned it. Just as she disappeared, Neo sensed an oddly familiar presence. He turned to find the door open and an Agent leaning against the door jamb. Actually, Neo wasn't sure if he could even call the other an Agent anymore. The shades were gone for one thing. So was the tie. The top shirt buttons had been undone, the collar loosened. Then, there was the program's relaxed posture and slight smile. It was clearly amused at Neo's reaction.  
  
If that wasn't enough, the familiar blue eyes told him everything was alright.  
  
"I thought I'd thank you."  
  
"For what?" Neo asked, surprised.  
  
"For freeing me from the System."  
  
"But, I didn't do anything."  
  
"Do you really think your actions don't have consequences? Ripples in the pond, Neo. Ripples in the pond. Try changing one thing and you will wind up changing everything. Just be careful that you don't go too far."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sometimes the things we chose to do, turn out not to be our own choices after all," Brown said enigmatically.  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Oh, you will in time."  
  
The phone's shrill ring filled the room, but Neo ignored it. Instead, he glared at the former Agent. It just smiled and pushed itself away from the door jamb. Turning as if to walk away, it paused and looked back at Neo.  
  
"One more thing, tell Alt... Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way, no day but today!"  
  
Neo wondered if he'd ever see a stranger sight than an Agent walking away, singing Broadway. With a smile on his lips, he shook his head and picked up the phone. The next moment, the room was empty. 


End file.
